Fallout
by Metallica1147
Summary: The year is 2277, 200 years after the Great War that caused the apocalypse. A penguin named Private is hatched into this world and raised in Vault 101 by his father, Skipper. Life seems good for both father and son, until one day changed both of their lives forever. Based off the video game series Fallout. All rights go to Dreamworks for PoM and Bethesda Game Studios for Fallout.
1. Early Years

_Author's Note: I don't care if you don't like the story. Haters gonna hate is what I say. All I ask is that you don't flame me for my grammar. I try my best to edit as much as I can but I can't seem to fix all the grammar errors. But I do try. Enjoy the story! :)_

**Fallout**

**Chapter 1: Early Years**

War... War never changes. Since the dawn of mankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of history.

For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war...war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here that a penguin was hatched. It is here that he will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves.

The year is 2277, 200 years after the Great War that caused the apocalypse to the world. The date June 26th, 2277 and a bright light came flashing. A light so bright that the other thing that could make a light so bright was death. This was the great light of birth. Out from an egg, came out a baby penguin. The baby penguin looked around, and then looked up and saw his parents, Skipper and Lilly.

"Oh my!" said Skipper. "Honey, our egg has given us a healthy baby boy."

"Oh..." said Lilly, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, Skipper. We did it...a son. Our beautiful son.

"Hey there little, fella," he said to his new hatched son. "Welcome to the world. I'm your daddy little guy. Daddy! Your mother and I have thought long and hard about your name. My son, you shall be named Private."

"Our son is going to have a bright future I just know it."

"He sure is, Lilly."

"Oh...Skipper I-...Skipper!"

"Lilly! Oh my god you're in cardiac arrest! Help! Someone help, and get my son out of here!"

Just then one of Skipper's friends, Kowalski ran in the room and took Private away from the situation. Skipper did everything he could to save Lilly's life. But it was too late, her heart gave out and she died.

_*One Year Later*_

Private was now a year old. Living inside Vault 101 with his father, life was simple in the time they lived in.

"Come on over here, son," said Skipper. "Come on. Waddle to daddy."

Private took his first baby waddles all by himself to his dad. Almost lost his balance a time or two but was able to waddle all the way to Skipper.

"There you go!" said Skipper. "My goodness! Just a year old, and you're waddling like a pro. Your mother would have been so proud."

"Gaga!" said Private.

"Close to saying dada, ha-ha. Listen kiddo, I know you don't like it when your daddy leaves you alone, but I need you to take care of yourself for a moment. You just stay here while daddy runs to his office. You'll be okay, pal. I'll be back in a bit."

Skipper picked up his son and put him back behind the playpen. He then left the room to take care of a little business. Private looked around and saw his favorite Lunacorn doll was outside the playpen and he wanted it, but sadly he couldn't reach it. It didn't stop little Private though, as he opened the gate with his toy screwdriver and went to go get his Lunacorn. Private grabbed his Lunacorn and gave it one big hug, and then started to stuck on the doll with his beak. Just then Skipper came back, found his son out the playpen, and just gave out a little chuckle.

"Gaga!" said Private.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Skipper. "You're quite the little explorer aren't you? Serves me right for trying to pen you in."

"Goo..."

"Come on over here, I want to show you something."

Private waddled over to his dad again. He almost fell, but Skipper was able to catch him before he hit the ground and picked him up.

"See this, Private. It was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the Bible. Revelation 21:6; 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.' She always loved that."

"Mama..."

Skipper had a little tear in his eye in that moment. Not because that moment was Private's very first word, but because even at his age, somewhere deep down inside, Private has Lilly in his heart right now.

"Alright little guy, let's see if your friend Hunter wants to play."

_*Nine Years Later*_

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled out.

Private opened his eyes and saw all of members of Vault 101 in attendance of Private's tenth birthday. Everyone was clapping in a very joyful mood, and it was for good reasons after all.

"Happy birthday, Private," said Skipper. "I can't believe you're already ten, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, dad!" said Private.

"If only your mother-"

But Skipper quickly was interrupted by the Overseer of Vault 101, Ted, also the father of Hunter.

"Congratulations, young man," said Ted. "I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I?"

"No, sir!" said Private.

"Then you should know down here in Vault 101, when you turn ten you're ready to take on your first official Vault responsibilities. So here you are," Ted pulls out from behind him a Pip-Boy 3000. "As Overseer I hereby present to you your very own Pip-Boy 3000! Get used to it. You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow, so be ready."

"Yes, sir!" Private put on his Pip-Boy, and it was a perfect fit on his flipper.

"Enjoy your party," said Skipper. "You're only ten once, so have fun!"

And fun Private had. All of the young ones who lived in the Vault, Hunter, and even Mort with his two other lemur friends that tent to pick on Private from time to time. But Private was still nice enough to invite them over, he thought it would cool things down with them. Private took a look at his new Pip-Boy 3000, and saw what was on it. It's really quite amazing, just being attached to Private's flipper and was able to show any information about his body. If he had any broken bones, any diseases, everything. It could also keep any notes, make a checklist, and even play voice messages on it. Just about all the adults had one and Private was now the only kid in Vault 101 to own a Pip-Boy.

It was now time to cut the cake. The vault's Mister Handy robot, Andy would do the honors of cutting the cake. However the blade he used was a bit too big and powerful, and Andy destroyed the cake. Luckily, for Private at lease, Darla the Baboon gave the birthday penguin was a freshly made sweetroll, just for him. However, she only made one, and with no cake this one tiny lemur very anger.

"I'm hungry," pointed out Mort. "And that stupid robot destroyed the cake! Give me that sweetroll you got from Darla!"

"Darla said I didn't have to share since it's my birthday," said Private.

"'Darla said I didn't have to share,'" said in a mocking voice. "Who's talking about sharing, moron? I want the whole thing!" (A/N: Yes, I am aware Mort is out of characters, but I'm not using the PoM setting now am I? I'm using the Fallout setting. And if you still wanna bash me, go ahead. It's my story and I know what I'm doing.)

"Go soak your head, Mort. I'm not giving you my sweetroll!"

"You asked for it!"

Mort ran up and started punching Private...with his tiny, tiny paws. So of course it really didn't do anything. But it quickly stopped when Mort's guardian, Maurice ran in and stopped the fight.

"Mort!" he yelled out. "What do you think you're doing? Knock that off right now!"

"But dad-"

"No, Mort! Now I better not see you cause anymore trouble."

"Yes, dad..."

"Are you okay, Private?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Private. "Thank you."

Skipper waddled to his son to make sure if he was okay now, and to give him his present.

"Are you alright, son?" asked Skipper. "Is Mort giving you a hard time again?"

"It's okay dad," said Private. "He was trying to steal my present."

"I wish we didn't have to invite him, but there just aren't that many children your age in the Vault. In any case, you'll have to learn how to deal with bullies. The world is full of people much worse people then Mort, I'm afraid. But don't let him ruin your party just because of it. Now come with me, Kowalski and I have been working on something for you just for your birthday."

Skipper took Private took Kowalski's lab to give him his present. The Overseer made his way back to his main office as well. Private couldn't help but here the little talk he had with one of the guards. Saying that the only reason he came to Private's party is because his daughter, Hunter is friends with the little "brat." Private tied to not let it get to him though, and went on with his dad to get his present.

"What is this?" asked Kowalski. "I thought kids weren't allowed down in the lab?"

"I'm not a kid anymore," said Private. "I'm ten years old!"

"Ha ha ha, you sure are. Pip-Boy and everything, look at that! Well I think your dad would rather give you your present."

"Are you ready for your surprise, Private?" asked Skipper.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The Overseer gave you your Pip-Boy, and you're old enough to do some work. So I figured you're old enough for this."

Skipper pulled out a BB shotgun, and it was all Private's.

"Wow!" Private said, in excitement. "Can we shoot it here, dad?"

"We sure can't, unless you want the Overseer beating down our door. Kowalski and I found a place, though, C'mon!"

Skipper and Kowalski took Private into a small section of the lab where they had a few targets for Private to shoot at. Skipper showed taught him all the basics on how to use a gun. How to aim, keeping the flippers steady where to shoot and everything else. Private had a bit of trouble but he knew he would get the hang of it. Just then a Radroach popped out, one of the mutations this world has come to go against after radiation from all the nuclear fallout happened all around the world. Private took aim at it, and with a couple of shots he killed the roach.

"Good work," said Skipper. "That's one less Radroach to deal with."

"Thanks!" said Private.

"Let's get a picture together, and capture the moment."

Skipper stood next to his son waited for Kowalski to take the picture. They booth gave a smile, while Private was holding his BB gun. Kowalski got the camera ready and took the picture.

_*Six Years Later*_

Today was the day of the G.O.A.T. Exam. An exam that all sixteen-year-olds had to take to see what each young adult official job would be for the rest of their life in the Vault. However Private was trying to fake being sick and get out of the G.O.A.T, however it Skipper wasn't convinced.

"As far as I can tell," said Skipper. "You're a perfectly healthy sixteen-year-old penguin. So yes, you have to go to class and take your G.O.A.T Exam!"

"But dad," Private began.

"Go on now, you got a G.O.A.T to take."

"Anything I know about this test before I take it?"

"The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. G.O.A.T.! Everyone here in the Vault takes it when they're sixteen. Helps figure out what kind of job everyone will have here in Vault 101 when they get a little bit older. So, pay attention and try not to fall asleep. You know what the Overseer says, 'We're bo-"

"'Born in the Vault, and die in the Vault. Each is tested to determine their abilities that they may work for the betterment of all the Vaults residents.' Yes, dad, I know..."

"That's right. It won't be so bad, you do it once and you're done. Now hurry before you're late."

"Dad..."

"Yes son?"

"Do we have to stay in the Vault? Why can't we go out there in the world?"

"Private, you know better not to question why we're here, especially in front of the Overseer."

"But why still?"

"Sigh...I want to tell you something, listen closely. This Vault, I know it's not perfect, but it is our home. You're safe here; you just wouldn't be able to handle what world out there has to show."

"I can be dad!"

"No son, you can't. I don't even think I'm ready to face the world. War has plunged the Earth we live in into darkness; nothing good has come from it?"

"But I've read that places went into war with other placed to defend themselves."

"That is true, but our world can only take so much and what happened over two hundred years was just too much for this world to handle. So I know you don't like it here, but it's for the best. It's not what your mother would wanted either."

"My mom...can you tell me more about her?"

"Your mother, she...she was beautiful. But...beyond the beauty you've seen. There's just so much more these old photos can never show. And she was passionate. About life, about love. But most of all, most of all she was passionate about you. When she laid the egg you were in it was the happiest I ever seen her. Ahhhh...she had great things in mind for you. And so! Time for you to stop stalling and get to class! Please, Private, please take the achievement tests seriously. The last thing I need is your mother's ghost haunted me because her only child became a garbage burner."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, and good luck."

Private left to go take the G.O.A.T. He thought about what his father said, but he couldn't worry about it too much has he needed to focus more on this exam. Before he got in the classroom, he heard Hunter's voice, yelling at someone to leave. She was yelling at Mort, and his two obnoxious friends. (Picture Mort much older for the rest of the story instead of the small mouse lemur he is.)

"God, Mort!" said Hunter. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Whatca gonna do?" he asked. "Run and tell daddy on us?"

"Hey!" said Private, as he waddled up to stop this. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?"

"Why are you even bothering her anyways?"

"That's Tunnel Snake business!"

"Tunnel Snakes?"

"Yeah! Tunnel Snakes, a gang I'm in with my two friends here. Tunnel Snakes rule!"

"You're joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well your leather jacket could have fooled me."

"Watch yourself Private, you're lucky we're outside the classroom. Otherwise I would take you out myself."

Mort and his gang left Hunter and Private and went inside the classroom.

"Thank you Private," said Hunter. "Those jerks just won't leave me alone!"

"Why are they even bothering you?" asked Private.

"Its because my father's the Overseer. It's not even my fault but they pick on me because of it."

"That's just stupid,"

"I know, but thank you for standing up for me. Now come on, we got a G.O.A.T. to take."

They all walked into class now, took their seat and began the exam. The test was somewhat long but not too long. All of it was multiple choice, and there were no wrong answers since this was more of a placement test. The questions where all "What would you do?" questions. Some were simple, others hard that really needed you to think what would you actually do, and some where just playing weird. As they got to the last question, it asked, "Who is indisputably, the most important person in Vault 101? He who shelters us from the harshness from the atomic Wasteland, and whom we owe everything we have, including our lives." There were only four answers to this question. A: The Overseer. B: The Overseer. C: The Overseer. Or D: The Overseer.

Everyone soon finished the test and handed it in to the teacher. Using the machine the teacher was able to tell everyone their test scores and see what they will be once they get older. Private handed his test in, and it said he would be a Pip-Boy Programmer, getting in somewhat the same type of field Kowalski is into. Everything looked good for young Private, but that would all change on that one faithful day...

_*Three Years Later_*

**ALERT! ALERT! VAULT SECURITY BREECHED! ALL VAULT RESIDENT BE ON ALERT!**

"Wake up!" said Hunter, waking Private up. "You need to get up!"

"Huh?" asked Private, while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's your father, he left the Vault!"

"What?!"

"My father's men are looking for you. They've already killed Kowalski. You've got to get out of here!"

"No."

"You need to get out, come on!"

Private took his BB gun and ran out of his room. The Vault was going crazy. Radroaches got in though the opened Vault door, but the guards weren't just killing them. The Overseer ordered his guards to kill anyone that got in the way. A set of guards found Private and Hunter. He told her to run away and meet him at the Vault door while he took care of the guards. Private got the guards with his BB gun, but it did nothing with the armor they had on. So instead he ran in and hit them with the back end of his gun. Cracked their riot shield and was able to get a few hits in the face. The Guards tried to fight him off but wasn't able to with all the rage and confusion he had inside right now. Private had to drop his BB gun and take the police baton.

To save time, Private got on his belly and slid his way to the Vault door. Radroches and guards were everywhere, but he was able to get by as they were fighting each other. Private made his way to the second level of the Vault, and that's where things got more dangerous. The guards were holding guns now, and killing off the roaches easier, which would make it harder for Private to make a quick escape. Fortunate for Private, one of the guards did get killed by the Radroaches and dropped his gun. 10mm pistol, eight bullets left. Wasn't much, but it was enough to kill one guard and get his ammo. Private tried his best to sneak around and not get all the guards attacking at once. Private found a guard, and with one shot to the head, he killed him, and took all of his ammo. This gunshot alerted all near by guards and they ran towards the direction of the sound.

Private loaded the pistol to the full and shot all of the guards that came his way. All the guards did of course shoot by, and Private was hit by a bullet in the foot. He had to fix it up before it got worse but he had to take care of the rest of the guards that got in his way. And so he did, and went to go find a Stimpack to fix him up. He looked in a first-aid box that was near by, and there was just one left. He took it, injected himself, and within a few seconds he felt all better. Wish he had a few more to carry with him incase things got worse but that would have to do for now.

Private rushed into Kowalski's lab, to see if his dad left anything behind. As he looked, he found Kowalski's dead body lying there on the ground. By the looks of it, he was beaten to death brutally. Private checked his person to see if he had anything useful, and he did. It had a voice recording from his dad. Private put the tape into his Pip-Boy, and the message played.

_Hold on Kowalski, I need to record this first._

_I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going._

_(Kowalski) Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with._

_Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye, Private. I love you._

That was all that was in the message. Private started to cry a little, but it soon turned into hate as the Overseer walked in with a few guards.

"There you are!" said the Overseer. "Thanks to your father nearly half of the Vault residents are dead or are in a panic! I hope you're happy."

"Please..." said Private. "Just let me leave, and I'll never come back."

"It's a bit too late for that now. You're going to pay for your father's crimes in death."

Private got up, grabbed the Overseer, and pinned him to the wall, pointing a gun to his head. The guards pulled their guns out, but didn't shoot, as they didn't want to shoot the Overseer.

"Listen to me right now you piece of crap! I had nothing to do with my father leaving the Vault! I don't know why he left, and I'm very angry that he left me without saying anything! Now unless you want a bullet to the head, I suggest you give me the pass code to the Vault door right now!"

"...I could be making a mistake by doing this, but I think you dieing out there in the hell that wasteland has to offer will be better then any death sentence I could give you. The pass code is BOLT. Now get out of here, and if I see your face here ever again I'll kill your myself."

"Don't count on it,"

Private let go of the Overseer and made his way to the Vault door. Private never felt like this before never felt so much anger. But he wasn't sure if he was rage on his father, or the Overseer. But either way, all that Private needed to think about now is finding his father. He made his way to the Vault door, and there waiting for him was Hunter.

"You made it!" she said.

"I know..." Private said back.

"What's wrong?"

"This whole day, I just don't know what to think of it."

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened today, but I know once you find your father."

"Well what about you come with me? Leave here and it can just be us."

"I'm sorry, but my place is here in the Vault. Maybe I can fix everything that happened, and talk some sense into my father."

"Well I wish you the best of luck,"

"Goodbye Private,"

"Farewell Hunter, perhaps we'll meet again, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Private entered the password, and the Vault door opened. He waddled out, and waddled down the long path that led to the last door that would bring him outside. As he made his way down, he heard Hunter closing the Vault door, a door that from this very day hasn't been opened for any reason, ever again. Private opened the door and entered into the hellhole known as the Capital Wasteland, and the search for his father began.


	2. Following in his Footsteps

**Fallout Chapter 2: Following in his Footsteps**

Private stepped outside and was greeted by the bright sun. He's never seen a light so bright before due to the fact he's lived inside an underground Vault all his life. His eyes were able to adjust to the bright sunlight, and as soon as he did he saw the outside world. Wasteland, everything around him was destroyed. Roads, nearby houses, the landscape, everything. Private followed the road, thinking it would lead him to where his father is. As he's waddling, he can't help but to look at all the destruction around him, and agreeing with his father. War has done this world no favors, only terrible things. Private checked his surroundings to see if he could find anything useful. Nothing on the ground so he looked in old mailboxes to see if anything could be in there. He found some Stimpaks and even two frag grenades in there. Not sure why they were in there, but he wasn't going to question something like that in this period of time. And it would have to do since he only has a pistol with limited ammo and the Vault 101 jumpsuit on his back.

Private waddled the lonely road for quite sometime now. It was hot, and he was getting thirsty as he kept going. But he soon found a bunch of aircrafts built together into one. As he got closer he saw a guard robot standing there. It greeted Private and welcomed him to the city known as Megaton. The big aircraft doors opened and Private went inside. Inside was a small city, all built from any scraps that the people could find. It didn't look great like one of the big cities like New York or San Francisco, but any home for anyone was good enough. As he entered town, a tall ringed tail lemur wearing a cowboy outfit walked up to the penguin and introduced himself.

"Howdy there partner! Welcome to Da City of Megaton!"

Julien damn it, that's not how the character in the video game talks and you're not using proper English.

"Oh I know, but I thought it be funnier if I talked that way."

This story isn't suppose to be funny anyways, it's supposed to be an adventure story that's a show a close father and son bond. Oh great, now I'm speaking out of narrative. Just don't break character again, okay? Now then, as I was saying. A ringed tail lemur walked up to Private and introduced himself.

"Been a while since we've had a visitor here," said Julien. "Welcome to Megaton. Name's Julien, town sheriff and mayor too."

"My name is Private," the penguin replied. "I'm from Vault 101."

"Really? Not often that vault dwellers roam the Wasteland these days. What brings out here exactly?"

"I'm looking for my father. He's a penguin like me, but with a flat head, and he's name is Skipper."

"Sorry, I don't really keep track of every visitor we have in this town. But you could go around asking if the people here seen him. I suggest starting off the Tavern, it's just up ahead, second level of the city, can't miss it since it says 'TAVERN' in big bold letters."

Private thanked the nice lemur and waddled his way to the Tavern. On his way there, he saw a giant atomic bomb just sitting in the middle of town. Private got a bit worried, but saw a couple of towns people worshiping the bomb. Not sure why they were doing that, or even wanted to think why people would believe a bomb in the middle of a town would be a god but he just ignored it and moved on. Private went up the ramp that led to the second floor and the Tavern was the first building to appear. He went in and took a seat on the barstool. Private really wanted a drink of water, but sadly he had no money to buy one. Just then a penguin, which was the bar tender, turned around and said hi to Private, and when Private got good look at him he got scared and fell out the stool.

"Don't hurt me!" said Private.

"This doesn't surprise me," said the Bartender.

Private opened his eyes and got a good look at bar tender and saw his deformed skin. He looked like an undead zombie. Pieces of skin missing, full white eyes, just nothing Private has ever seen before.

"What are you?" asked Private.

"Haven't you ever seen a ghoul before, you know, mutant?" answered The Bartender.

"N-no."

"Oh that figures. You're a vault dweller, so of course you've never seen one?"

"How did you know I'm from a vault?"

"Your jumpsuit. But don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Private got back up and sat back on the barstool. "The teacher at my Vault never told me about people like you before."

"Of course. Just like me, mutants get treated like crap just because the way we look, and it's not even our damn fault."

"How did you get like this?"

"Try to guess how old I am."

"Uh...you're thirty-five?"

"Try two hundred and thirty-five years old."

"What, but how did you live for so long?"

"I was alive when the 2077 apocalypse happened. I survived all the nukes, but the radiation did this to me, and so many other animals. We age differently, actually, I don't even know I even age anymore. But the sad is that the radiation had worse effects on others."

"What do you mean?"

"For one, some animals that were turned into ghouls just completely lost it and went feral. They're nothing but a danger now and attack anything on sight. If you ever see one, be careful, they won't show any mercy. And second we're not the only type mutants around. There are also Super Mutants; those ones are the most dangerous."

"What makes them more dangerous?"

"Well, they're bigger and stronger for one, and these guys actually have a mind unlike my feral brothers and sisters. Rumor has it they somehow found heavy firepower like mini-guns and flamethrowers. And judging by your little pistol right there, you wouldn't stand a chance. And they will attack any animal no matter what after they been shunned like the rest of us mutants."

"Oh dear,"

"Hey, ugly!" said a voice that came behind Private.

Private turned around and saw a puffin in an all white suit, black fedora, and sunglasses.

"Quit talking to this penguin," said the puffin. "Before I tell your boss your not working and you lose a day of pay."

The Bartender just grumbled as he went back to work. As for Private, the puffin took him to a small table, sat down with him and began talking to him about a possible deal.

"My, my," said the puffin. "Just when I given up all hope you've come to me. My name is Hans and I'm very happy to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Private," he replied. "Why are you so happy to see me?"

"My dear boy, you obviously aren't a resident here in Megaton, unless of course you killed someone for that jumpsuit. But even then, you're still a valuable individual, and you'd be perfect for a job I need done."

"What's in it for me if I help you?"

"Anything you want. I'm a wealthy animal that's comes from a good place."

"Could you help me find my father?"

"If that's what you want, I'd more then happy to help."

"Great! Now what do I have to do?"

Hans got close to Private, and put a Fusion Pulse Charge. "Rig this to the atomic bomb and blow it up."

"Wait what?"

"Oh come on, you have no connection to anyone in this town. Besides I have some animals interested in the land here and have big plans for it, which will bring me big money."

"But all these animals here will die!"

"Shh! Look around, Private. The world has ended, and these animals are just living on scraps. You don't want to help animals like this. You want to be with animals like me. Rich, powerful, we can get things done and help rebuild this world in our own image. Besides, I can help you find your father. Isn't that you want?"

"Yes, but-"

"Just take the charge. I know you'll make the right choice. Now I'll be leaving here in a few minute, once you finish rigging the bomb meet me at this location."

Hans gave Private a piece of paper, which had directions to the place the puffin wanted to see the penguin afterwards. Hans got his things ready and was going to leave very soon. Private had a huge decision to make. Hans could help him find his father, but he didn't want to kill so many animals. Even though he wanted to find him badly, he knew this isn't what his dad would want so he did the right thing and told Julien what Hans had planned. Private told Julien Hans's plans and was shocked to hear this, so ran right to the Tavern to take care of this problem.

"The jig's up, Hans!" said Julien.

"Whatever do you mean?" questioned Hans, sounding confident.

"Don't play coy with me, I know what you're up to."

"So the penguin opened his big beak. Shame, we could have been great business partners and yet you threw your chance away."

"Enough talk. You're coming with me, now!"

"Alright, I guess I have no choice."

Hans got up and went with Julien to the town's jail, or so the ring tailed lemur thought. Hans pulled out his gun and shot Julien twice in the sides. He fell to the ground, holding his sides and Hans was ready to give the killing shot. But in quick reaction Private pulled out his pistol, and with one shot to the head the penguin was able to kill the puffin before he wasted Julien.

"You saved me life!" said Julien, with joy and pain in the same time.

"I had to do something," said Private.

"Well you did this town well, and on behalf of everyone in the city, we thank you."

"Still, he said he'd help me find my father if I blew up the town. Not sure who to ask now."

"What does your father look like?" asked the Bartender.

"A bit taller than me, flat head, blue eyes."

"Yeah, I've seen him actually. He stopped by to get a drink, was one of the first animals I've met who didn't yell or hit me because of the way I looked."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He was going to-"

"Don't you dare tell him!" said a voice.

Private looked to his left and saw the owner of the Tavern has come back from his daily walk. He was an otter with an Irish accent, and just didn't have one of those friendly faces.

"What do you mean don't tell them?" asked The Bartender. "This kid just saved the town, so he deserves to know where his dad is."

"Ohhh, so it's you," said the owner. "Let me ask you kid, how does it feel being out of the Vault again?"

"Again?" Private questioned. "What do you mean? I was born and raised in the Vault."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Is that what your daddy told you? Should of known he'd fill your head up with lies."

"No, I was born in Vault 101! He wouldn't lie to me like this."

"I'm sorry, son, but that just isn't true. You see your father brought you into the Vault after you were born to keep you safe. I still remember the day since you were in my Tavern after all. It was, your father, that tall smart penguin, and one of their friends from the Brotherhood of Steel. And then where was you, the little baby penguin without a mother. I am sorry about what happened to her truly."

"So he left me, and lied about me being born in the Vault?"

"Don't feel too bad about it, kid. Your father's a good penguin, knowing him he had reasons for leaving and lying."

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"Sure, for a hundred caps."

"Caps, what are caps?"

"You know, bottle caps. Money."

"But I don't have any caps,"

"Then I guess I won't tell you,"

"Here," said Julien, giving the Owner a hundred caps. "You're nothing but a cheapskate bastard you know that?"

"Oh, Julien I'm so hurt. Anyways, your father went to the Galaxy News Radio Station, southwest from here."

"Thanks," said Private.

Private said thanks, got a bottle of water from the Bartender, and took his leave. But before he did Julien gave the penguin a small gift. It was a bit of leather. Julien told Private to put the parts on his jumpsuit and it would protect him a little bit better. Private was thankful as he put the armor on, and perfect fit. Private next stop now was the Galaxy News Radio Station to hopefully find his father.


	3. Mutant Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Mutant Nightmare**

Private left Megaton and made his way to the Galaxy News Radio Station. Private figured out how to put directions into his Pip-Boy, and it was easier then he thought. He just had to put the name of the location he wanted to go to, and the Pip-Boy would serve as a GPS. He had a bit of ways to go, but he'd go any distance to see his father again. He waddled a long road, but his Pip-Boy led him to an underground train station. Private looked at the directions again to make sure it wasn't wrong, and it wasn't. The underground train station was actually a shortcut to the radio station. Private opened the gates and went inside to travel though the shortcut. The place was abandoned with not a single soul inside, but it all seemed too quiet for the young penguin.

Private pulled out his pistol, which only still had limited ammo, but it would have to do. Private waddled with caution, looking out for anything dangerous that could pop out. As he was waddling, he saw dead mutated mole rats on the ground. They all looked like they were just killed, which means someone, or something, is down here. Private made his way to the center of the train station and started to hear some weird noises, and it sounded like some people eating. He saw some skinny animals on their knees eating a dead mole rat. Private waddled to them to greet himself, but when he got too close the animals turned around and growled at him. These weren't animals, they were feral ghouls! Private aimed his gun, but he was too afraid to shoot them. One of the ghouls smacked the gun out of Private's flippers and tackled him down to the ground.

The ghouls were trying to make a meal out of Private, but he wouldn't let them. The penguin used all of his strength to fight them off as best he could Private was finally able to kick all of them off because they could even get a bite in, and he made a dash to his gun. But the ghouls quickly got up and ran towards Private as well. The penguin made a dive for his pistol, turned on his back, and right before the ghouls made a dive on him the penguin shot them all in the head, killing each one. Private could fell his heart beat over and over again, he almost died right there. He thought about what his dad told him and starting to think he was right. Maybe he wasn't ready to face the world out here and the horror it has out here. If only he shot the gun before he wouldn't have been in that big of a mess.

Private couldn't let himself think negative like that. Ready or not he just needed to find his father. The penguin got up and continued to follow his Pip-Boy's directions. He was getting closer to the other side of the train station; hopefully this shortcut would be more helpful then he thinks. Just then, Private saw a very tall figure up ahead. It was huge, bigger then dolphins even, and it looked a lot more buff as well. Private waddled up to the tall figure, hoping for a friendly encounter.

"Um, hello," greeted Private.

The tall figure turned around and only looked down at the penguin, but he didn't look like he was in a good mood. Just then the tall figure grabbed Private by the neck, lifting him up, and choking the life out of him.

"I'm going to make you regret coming down here!" yelled the tall figure.

"What...are you?" asked Private, trying to find a grip of air.

"I'm the super mutant that's going to kill you!"

Private had to quick think; otherwise this super mutant was going to snap his neck. Private reached down, pulled out his pistol and started shooting the mutant in the face repeatedly. But these were nothing to the Super Mutant, as he just began laughing in a sick way. But then Private shot him right in the eye, causing him to drop the penguin. Private then thought of a quick idea, as he pulled out one of the grenades he found earlier, gave it to the super mutant and slid off on his belly. Private got away far enough when the grenade went off and killed the mutant. Private finally got to the end and went outside. Private's been underground longer then he thought since it was now nighttime. From a distance he heard gun shots being fired, so he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Private made his way to the sounds of the gunfire, and he saw more super mutants. They were fighting a group of animals wearing strange suits of armor, a type of armor he's never seen before. The armor these animals wore were very big, big enough to protect them longer in battle then other armor could, were in a full silver color, and their helmets looked like the helmets that Stormtroopers wore in the old Star Wars movies, but with thick oxygen tubes on the sides of the helmets so the animals could breathe. And whoever they were they were bringing the fight hard to all the super mutants. Private was amazed, after the story he heard about the super mutants from that ghoul from Megaton he thought there was no way to kill these things. But these animals knew what they were doing as they killed off the remaining ones with their high tech laser weapons. Private waddled up to them once the coast was clear, but from behind he was hit in the head and fell to the ground. Private rolled on his back, rubbing his head, and saw a super mutant with a piece of wood with nails sticking out of it. The super mutant was going for the killing blow until one of the animals in the armor came and saved Private. They killed off the super mutant, and help Private get back to his feet.

"Are you okay?" the animal asked.

"I think so," answered Private. "Thank you for saving my life, sir."

The animal, who is an otter, removed his helmet, only to show Private that his sir who saved him was a woman. "That's ma'am to you, kid."

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you even doing out here? It's too dangerous for citizens in this part of the Wasteland."

"I'm on my way to Galaxy News Radio Station to find my father."

"I don't think your dad is there kid, but maybe Max might know something."

"Can you take me there?"

"Guess I'm not going to have much of a choice since the Brotherhood and I have to head back over there anyways?"

"The Brotherhood?"

"What, you never heard of the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"You guys are the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Is this twenty-one questions or something? Yes we're the Brotherhood of Steel."

"That grumpy bar owner from Megaton told me about you guys. You were with my father when he visited the city when I was born."

"Wait a moment...you're Skipper's son! I remember now. I was with your dad and Kowalski on that day. And little baby Private, all grown up now."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marlene, Sentinel for the Brotherhood of Steel. Come on I'll take you to the radio station, but be prepared for any more mutants."

Private followed the Brotherhood of Steel to Galaxy News Radio Station. There was more gun shots being fired at the radio station with the Brotherhood defending the radio station from the super mutants. Marlene, with her brothers and sister, ran in and started fighting off the super mutants, and Private ran in to help fight as well. The super mutants were now outnumbered and just couldn't handle the firepower coming from the Brotherhood. All mutants were all killed off, and the attack was over...or so they thought. Just then there was a loud banging on the two tipped buses. It got louder, and louder, and louder until a super mutant came crashing his way though. But this wasn't an ordinary super mutant; it was a Super Mutant Behemoth. Twice the size as a "normal" super mutant, twice as strong, and twice as ugly as the other ones.

The behemoth just went on one big rampage in the small area. Everyone was giving it all the firepower they got but it wasn't enough. Two Brotherhood members thought it was smart to charge right at it with all they got. Marlene tried to stop them but they just wouldn't listen. They ran up and started shooting at the behemoth, which only made it angrier. It grabbed both members of the Brotherhood, crushing one in his hand and killing him in an instant, and throwing the other one way across the Wasteland. His scream just fading away as he goes flying. Marlene called in to get out the machine gun turrets. The guns came out and all fired down on the behemoth, with help of Private and the rest of the Brotherhood. The behemoth went down, and soon shot dead. And now everything around Galaxy News Radio Station.

Inside was the rest of the Brotherhood of Steel that were stationed here. The Brotherhood made a deal with the cat behind the microphone, Max, Private was told he was on the second floor, and that's where he went to next.

"Well if it isn't Skipper's boy all grown up," said Max.

"Wha-how did you Skipper was my dad?" asked Private.

"You're a spitting image of the guy! Just without the flat head is all. So now I take it you're wondering where he is am I right?"

"You've seen my father? Where is he? Is he still here?"

"Whoa, whoa! One at a time now. Yes I've seen him, but no he's not here. He went to go fight the Good Fight."

"The Good Fight?"

"It's why your father left the Vault. He didn't give me the full details, but it had something to do with the water here and he said he was working on something that would help the entire Capital Wasteland."

"So he did have a good reason for leaving the Vault, but it still doesn't explain why he left me behind."

"Your dad's a stand up guy, I'm sure he had a good reason for that too. And I can tell you where he went."

"Really, you don't want me to do something first or pay you?"

"You already did something for me. You helped fight off those giant freaks out there from coming in here and ripping my head clean off! I'm pretty sure something like that is good enough. He went to Rivet City, a small ship town."

"Ship town?"

"Well it's really a town or a city really. It's just a ship named Rivet City."

"Got it. Thank you so much, Max."

"It's the lease I could do. And watch out more any mutants on the way over there. "

"I will!"

Private put in Rivet City in his Pip-Boy and made his way there. It took a few seconds, and the GPS feature kicked in and showed Private the way. Maybe now he will finally find his father.


	4. The Final Clue

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. School's been a pain for me as of late since I'm a Senior in high school and I need to do all these Senior things and get ready for the big day and all. And writers block really didn't help either. XD But I want to say thank you to hardrocker21 who helped me in the writing of this chapter. Thanks dude!_

**Chapter 4: The Final Clue**

After a day and a half of waddling, Private could make out something in the distance along the rocky landscape. It was large and gray, but at this distance he couldn't tell what it was. But as he got closer, he could make out the shape of a large ship. From what he had seen in history books, he believed it was called an aircraft carrier.

As he got closer, he could see a bridge connected to the main structure. Next to that was a ramp leading up to it. He decided the best way to get to the ship was over the bridge. He walked up the ramp and over the bridge towards the ship. In the distance he could see a couple of figures. They looked like a couple of penguins like himself. Private was feeling that was going to be a breeze... that is until one of the guards pointed a rifle at him.

"Alright flippers up!" she yelled, and Private complied by throwing his flippers into the air. "State your business!"

Private stammered a bit but was finally able to say, "I I'm j-j-just he-here to find m-mah-my father. I... I was told that he... was coming here."

The guard however wasn't yet convinced.

"Sure you are. Why would he be here? We don't let anyone in here unless they have business here," the guard demanded.

Private didn't know what he could do, so he just said what was at the top of his head.

"His name is Skipper from Vault 101. He gave me this Pip-Boy when I was only ten. Will that convince you?" Private said, as he pointed at his Pip-Boy.

The guard perked up at the mention of Skipper's name and walked over to Private, with her rifle still pointing at him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his flipper down and took a look at the Pip-Boy. As she stared at it, her eyes went wide and she released her grip on him.

"Okay I've seen enough. You may enter," the guard said, as she walked out of the way.

Private blinked a couple of times and then walked over to the door that led inside of Rivet City. He went inside and followed the directions that led him to the science lab. In there he saw a dolphin in a science coat, Private thought she might know something since his dad has a good history with most scientist.

"Um, excuse me," said Private.

"Look," began the dolphin. "This is a restricted area. I'm tired of telling animals that I-...wait. It's you! My heavens, you look so much like him, just without the flat head."

"You know who I am, have we ever met?"

"Only when you were a baby, and now you're so much older. My name is Doctor Doris and I've worked with your father for many years. Your mother as well, in fact. I can't believe you're here though. I'm not sure what to think anymore..."

"What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. This have just been stressful times since your dad's came back after all these years. I...we want to put all of this behind us. Project Purity, our work, all of it. We've moved on, even if your father hasn't."

"What's Project Purity?"

"All the water in the Wasteland is filled with radiation, and if anyone were to drink too much of it, they would get radiation poison. But your parents spent years trying to find a way to make the water clean and drinkable again. But they were never able to get it to work, and your dad worked twice as hard once your mother died but still nothing."

"If he did find the answer, how would he make all the water pure again?"

"Well he would go to the old lab at Jefferson Memorial Building, activate the purifier and clean water in the Wasteland."

"So this is why he left the Vault, to finish this and bring hope to the Wasteland."

"But there isn't. It's just impossible to bring clean water again."

"Is he there now?"

"Yes, but-"

"Thank you Doctor Doris!"

Private shook Doris's flipper and ran to Jefferson Memorial Building, but Doris wasn't finish talking.

"Private, wait!" said yelled out. "It's too dangerous!"

But Private didn't listen. He put Jefferson Memorial Building into his Pip-Boy, showed him the way and as soon as he noticed that it's not even one mile away he ran faster. He exited Rivet City, and went faster as he now started to slid on his belly. Private made it at to Jefferson Memorial, found the entrance and headed on inside. However, once he got in he saw super mutants up ahead. Lucky for the young penguin they were too far up ahead for him to be seen. Private checked his ammo, but he didn't have enough to kill the super mutants up ahead, or even the more that could be possible here. But then Private found what was called a Stealth Boy on the ground next to him. It could turn Private invisible and easily make him sneak right pass them.

Private attached the Stealth Boy to his body, turned it on, and went completely invisible. And it reduced the sound of his footsteps when he waddled. He waddles right pass the super mutants, just staring at their big, ugly, scary faces. The Stealth Boy was working so far as not one super mutant noticed or even heard Private. He made it all the way when he arrived at the other lab, the purifier room. There wasn't any super mutants in there so Private turned off the Stealth Boy to save it's power. Private looked around, saw a glass chamber. It was huge, could fit a number of animals in there, who knows how many. Private walked up the only ramp in the room, which lead to the entrance of the chamber. Private saw three tapes on top of a little machine, and they were all labeled "Skipper's Journal Entries," volume's five, eight, and ten. Private put each tape in order into his Pip-Boy, and it played a message in Skipper's voice.

_Volume 5_

_Even in Vault 101, my work on Project Purity never really stopped. Soon after we arrived, my nightly routine included sneaking into the restricted areas. Searching for, I don't know, whatever I could find. It was a Vault-Tec facility after all. The place was built with some of the most advanced technology this country had ever developed. Those excursions never turned up anything particularly useful. So one night, after half a bottle of scotch, I broke into the Overseer's office. It was easy enough to hack his console, gain access to the restricted files. Most of it was garbage: propaganda, spy reports, just plain rambling bullshit, really. But there was one thing, one name that stood out amongst all the others... Dr. Stanislaus Rockgut I knew of Rockgut's work, of course. He was a celebrity in his day. Vault-Tec's sorcerer-scientist, leaving his peers in awe of his technological wizardry. But it was in Vault 101 that night in the Overseer's office, that I first learned of Rockgut's involvement in Vault-Tec's social preservation program, and his work on something called GECK, Garden of Eden Creation Kit._

_Volume 8_

_To be honest, the GECK sounded like pure fantasy, even for someone of Rockgut's capabilities. It was nothing short of a miracle. A terra-forming module, capable of producing life from complete lifelessness. But not only was this thing a reality, it was actually distributed to several vaults to be used after an atomic war. Vault 101 was, sadly, not on that list. I did some digging and discovered Rockgut's name on the reservation list for a Vault 112. I'm no slouch, but this man, he could have easily succeeded where I failed. Does his collected knowledge remain within the halls of Vault 112? Journals, holotapes, computer records, maybe even experiments? If I could gain access to just a fraction of Braun's genius, Project Purity would become a reality._

_Volume 10_

_I'm off to Vault 112 to search for anything of Braun's that might help me get this purifier up and running. All I know is that it's West of some place called "Evergreen Mills," and it's well hidden in some sort of garage. But I'll find it, I have to. It's so close, but that's the story of Project Purity, isn't it? An eternity of "almost there's". Let's see if Rockgut has the missing puzzle piece._

And that was it, but now Private knew that he would only have to go to one more place, and then he would finally find his father. Private turned around to head out, but was quickly greeted by a super mutant. Private was grabbed by the giant hand of the super mutant, an just threw him right across the room, making him hit the wall. Private was slow to get up, but wasn't fast enough as the super mutant made his way to finish off Private. The mutant took out his nail board, but Private shot the mutant right in the foot making the super mutant drop the board and hold his foot in pain. Private then aimed for the head, and with a number shots he killed the super mutant.

Private checked his ammo in his pistol, only had twelve bullets left. It was just barely enough to kill one of those super mutants and there was at lease three more out there. Private then noticed that the dead super mutant had an assault rifle on it's person. Tons of ammo left, and more than enough to take it to those super mutants. Private hoped to save that ammo actually, but couldn't since the Stealth Boy broke when he hit the wall. So he took it off his body and went to go face the super mutants. Private took the assault riffle and went to go kick some super mutant ass...who-raaa! Private walked out of the purifier room, and just went right after any super mutants. Private saw one super mutant, he came rushing right at the penguin, but he just opened fired, taking down that super mutant. The last two super mutants heard the noise and came running in to kill Private.

But with smart thinking, Private killed the mutant with the gun first, used his belly side to avoid the attack from the another super mutant's super sledgehammer. He slid up the wall, took out his pistol, and with six shots to the head, and he killed the last super mutant. Private was now finished with that, and now he can move on ti more important business. He entered Vault 112 into his Pip-Boy, didn't give clear directions exactly but it still showed a way. Private left Jefferson Memorial Building, and now was now off to Vault 112 to finally find his father.


	5. Tranquility Lane

**Chapter 5: Tranquility Lane**

Private made it to a small abandon car repair shop. Private looked at his Pip-Boy to see if he went to the right place, and it said Vault 112. Private went inside anyways to see what he could find. The place was old and dusty, cobwebs everywhere. Private noticed a huge door on the floor on the far-left side of the room, and walked to it. He opened the door and it showed stairs that lead to the basement. He went down, but saw that this wasn't the basement at all. Instead it was the entrance to Vault 112. Private looked at the control panel, and just simply just pressed the button that said "Open." The big door opened and the penguin went inside to find his father. He looked around and noticed how it looked a lot like Vault 101, just exactly like it. Just then a robot walked up to Private and started talking to him.

"Welcome, resident!" said the robot. "According to my scanners you are 200.3 years late. Please put on your Vault 112 jumpsuit. If you do not have one, I am authorized to give you a new one."

Private said he didn't have one and was given a new jumpsuit. He put it on just in case if anything goes fishy and was told to head to the lower level of the Vault. Once he got there he saw pods in the room. One of them opened, and the robot that greeted him told him to get in. Private was a bit suspicious, but went in the pod anyways. He got in, and the pod closed locking him inside. A small television turned on and the next thing he knew everything went white.

Private look up, and looked up at the sky...it was black and white. He sat up and saw that everything was in black and white. But what was even stranger is that this didn't look like the Capital Wasteland anymore. Instead it looked like a small neighborhood in the 1950's. Everyone was dressed differently, buildings not destroyed, and people not suffering or killing each other. It was like the apocalypse never happened. Just then a penguin walked up to Private.

"Hey there, sport!" he said, with a smile. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Whe-where am I?" asked Private.

"Where are you? Ha-ha! Should lay off the egg cream don't you think? Why don't you go to the playground, son? Your friend Betty's waiting for you."

Private was very confused, not having one clue what he just said. Private looked at a window from one of the houses, and saw that even he looked completely different. Instead of wearing the Vault 112 jumpsuit, he was in a striped t-shirt, and he wasn't the same nineteen-year-old he was before. He was ten years old again! Private didn't know what was going on, but he needed to figure it out quickly. Just then a dog walked up to Private and started to whimper. The dog couldn't speak English but he was poking Private a lot and just wouldn't stop. Private shoos the dog away, and the dog just walked away. Private waddled to the playground to talk to this Betty that penguin told him about. He saw a female lemur that looked the same age as him; it had to be Betty.

"Um, hello," greeted Private.

"Hi!" she said in a burst of excitement. "Someone knew to play with! What luck I've been having lately."

"Uh...can you help me find father by any chance?"

"Gee, I don't know. What does he look like?"

"A bit taller than me, flat head, and he's a doctor."

"Hmm, I don't believe I've seen him. But anyways, do you want to play?"

"I really can't, I need to find my dad."

But then Betty started talking in a different, in a manly voice. "Listen here, penguin," Betty said. "If you truly value your life then you will play with me now!"

"O-o-okay!"

"Goody!" Betty said in her little girl voice. "I know what game we can play first. Do you see that chubby otter over there?"

She pointed to a young otter selling lemonade next to his house. "Yes, what about him?"

"He annoys me, so I want you to tell him that his parents are getting a divorce and that it's his entire fault."

"What? I can't possibly-"

And in Betty's alternate voice again, she said. "Do it now or you will die!"

Private didn't argue and went to go do what she said. He didn't want to do it, but what choice did he have? This is another place and he has no idea what Betty could do to him. Private walked up to the otter and did what Betty told him to do.

"Hi there!" said the otter. "Do you wanna buy some lemonade?"

"Um, no thanks," said Private. "I wanted to tell you...that your parents are getting a divorce."

"Wha...what, but why, was it something I did?"

"Yes...your parents said they're getting a divorce because of you."

The otter ran off crying inside the house. Private felt really bad that he did that, but it's not like he had a choice. Private went back to Betty.

"There," he said. "I did want you want."

"That was funny!" she said, while laughing. "That was a great game. Now I have another one we can play."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"There is this husband and wife that lives next door to me, and they just seem too happy for my taste. I want you to kill one of them with no one looking, and put the blame on the other."

"I cant-"

"Do I have to explain this to you again? Now look, I'm going to play somewhere else for right now. I expect you to have the job done when I get back."

Betty skipped away to another area to do what she wanted. Private couldn't do this much longer. It was one thing to lie to someone innocent, but to kill someone innocent just wasn't in him. He didn't know what to do now, but then that same dog came up to him and tried to get Private's attention again. He wasn't sure what the dog wanted, but it looked like he wanted Private to follow him. Private didn't know why this dog wanted him to follow him, but what did he have to lose? He followed the dog inside an empty house filled with random items. Private wasn't sure why this dog led him here, but the dog touched the radio in the room and it made a ding. Private figured it out; the items in the room would open something up that could help Private escape this world. There was a radio, a glass pitcher, a bottle, a gnome, and a cinder block. Tapping all these items in the right order would solve the puzzle. He tapped the bottle next, and it made the same ding the radio made when it was touched. He was getting a bit closer. He tapped the cinder block next but made a different type of ding, which meant he had start over. So now the penguin tapped the radio and the bottle again, and then tried to gnome and that made the right ding this time. There were only two items left, and from a stroke of luck Private tapped the cinder block again and made the correct ding. So that meant the glass pitcher was the last item to touch. He tapped the glass pitcher and after it made one final ding the wall on the far right of the house opened up.

Inside was a machine that had screens that showed everywhere outside. This is was cause of this whole different world, and what Betty must have used to trap everyone in Vault 112 to be stuck in here. Private switched the machine off, hoping to end this terror once and for all. But once he did he started to hear gunshots outside. Private ran out, and saw Vault guards all over killing everyone outside. This isn't what he expected to happen at all! He thought it would send everyone back to the Vault. Betty ran to Private and she was very angry.

"You idiot!" she said. "Do you know what you just done?"

"I suppose not because everyone is being killed!" said Private.

Betty started talking in her male voice, but then a little in her child voice. Like there was a malfunction or something. "All I wanted was to be with someone...you ruined that for me! I never wanted to trap everyone in Vault 112 in this dream...but...I had no one else..."

Private was confused, he didn't know what to say.

"I'll send you back now," Betty said. "You...and your father."

"My father?" asked Private.

But before his question was answered he was sent back into the real world. He woke up inside the pod, which was now opening. Once it was fully opened he got out and was now back inside Vault 112. Another pod started to open, Private wasn't sure who was coming out of it...but then he say his face. It was his father, Skipper.

"Dad!" Private shouted, as he ran to hug his father.

"Oy!" he said on the impact of the hug, but then smiled and returned the hug. "Private, my son. It's good to see you again!"

"Dad...DAD!" Private's voice quickly turned into anger. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave the Vault! You left it in chaos!"

"Private I-"

"The Overseer tried to have me killed!"

"I know son, but-"

"I spent days wondering and trying to survive just trying to find you!" Private's anger then turned into tears, crying on Skipper's chest.

"Private! Listen to me. I'm sorry I left you, but it was too dangerous for you to come. I'm very lucky that you're not dead now. I had to leave because-"

"For Project Purity?"

"Yes, that is why."

"I know about it now, and I'm sorry I angry with you right now."

"It's alright, and thank for you saving me from that horrible place."

"That Betty character said you were inside there but I couldn't find you."

"Private, who else do you think was helping in there?"

"You were that dog?"

"Yes, and I hope to never become one again. Feels good having flippers and walking on two legs again. Well, stubby legs, anyways."

"I listened to your journals back at Jefferson Memorial, did you find that G.E.C.K., and does one even exist?"

"No, there wasn't one here, but I was right about Rockgut's studies. However the technology is unstable, and even dangerous. But it CAN be adapted for Project Purity."

"Do you know where to find one?"

"No, but we need to head back to Rivet City so I can talk to Doris. If we can find a G..E.C.K., then we can make Project Purity work."

"So...you're going back to Rivet City and keep working?"

"Yes, but this time I would like for you to come with me. I want you to be there when we finally open the floodgates, and finish what me and your mother started years ago."

Private smiled at his dad, giving him another big hug. They went to Rivet City to work on Project Purity together as father and son, and give hope to those animals that were less fortunate in the Capital Wasteland.


	6. The Waters of Life

_Author's Note: First of all, let me say I am so very sorry I took so long to post this next chapter. I've been having personal things in real life I needed to do. For example I graduated from High School this month, I've also been having family drama, and my mom is right now in a leg cast. I won't go into details but I've been just taking care of her and that's been my main focus lately. So I'm sorry I took so long, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. :)_

**Chapter 6: The Waters of Life**

Private and Skipper made it back to Rivet City. They went down to the laboratory to talk to Doctor Doris and start working on Project Purity once again.

"I told you I could make it work," said Skipper.

"Skipper?" asked Doris. "I can't believe it. I thought I would never see you again!"

"If it wasn't for my son, that would be the case. But now we have to get back to business. I might know where we could find a G.E.C.K. We need to go to Jefferson Memorial, the computer there is our best chance to locate one."

"So they do exist?"

"Yes, now we must hurry."

The three of them, plus a few other scientist, went to Jefferson Memorial to finish what was started years ago. The walk there was a bit dangerous running into a few mutants, but Private's gun skill came to use as he gunned them down. Once they arrived they started to work on Project Purity. Each of them had their own assignment, and got right to it. Skipper took Private to the main chamber, (same place Private found Skipper's journals.) Skipper used the compute to locate a G.E.C.K, which wasn't easy at all. In the meantime, Skipper told Private to go to the lower level to turn on the water pump. He gave his son a walkie-talkie The young penguin gladly accepted and went down to the lower level. He went down, literally all the way down since the switch to turn it on was all the way down to the sewer. It was a bit slimly, but thankfully not dark since there was a hole on top for the sunlight to come though.

Private turned on the switch, and even though this was such a small job he felt great! Working side by side with his own father to finish something not just he wanted, but what his mother wanted to finish as well. He felt like nothing could go wrong at all! He heard his dad's voice from his walkie-talkie, answered it, and started to talk to him.

"Private," he began. "I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I've heard on the way over here the things you've done and the challenges you had to overcome to see me. Your mother would be very proud of you."

"Thank you, dad," said Private, with a little tear going down his eye. "That really means a lot."

"You're welcome. Now come back up here so your old man can show you how to work the Purifier."

Skipper hung up and waited for his son. Private was about to go back, but then he heard a loud noise. It was the sound of a helicopter landing at the Memorial, and coming out were animals wearing power armor. Kind of like the Brotherhood of Steel's Power Armor, but with a whole different design, and when you look into the eyes in the helmet they showed vicious snake type eyes. And right next to them, came out a lemur in orange and black fur, wearing a science lab coat, and had a smug look on his face. He lead the armed animals inside, which made Private very worried. He rush back to his dad to see what was going on. Once he made it back, he saw that the lemur was inside the chamber with two of his men, a scientist...and his dad.

"By the authority of the President," said the lemur. "This facility is now under United States government control. The person in change step forward immediately, and hand over all turn over all materials related to his project."

"And just who you be?" asked Skipper.

"My name is Clemson, and I am authorize by the president to take over."

"I got that part, but why?"

"That's none of your concern. Now give me all the materials and make your leave."

"Why should I?"

Clemson pulled out his pistol and shot the scientist in the head, killing her with one single bullet. "Because I can order to have that done to you and everyone else here."

"Very well. Give me a few moments to bring the system online. Just don't hurt anyone else."

Skipper turned around and went into one of the computers to do what he needed to do. Clemson was getting a bit impatience since he was taking a little longer than he expected. Skipper finished and took a deep breath. One of the gas tanks blew up, knocking Clemson's guards down to the ground. Radiation was leaking of the tanks! Clemson grabbed his throat, and feel to the ground and was out. The radiation got to him and killed him. Skipper used what strength he had left to walk to the chamber door. He feel to his knees, trying to stay alive for a little longer. Private was doing everything he could to break his father out, but nothing worked.

"Dad!" screamed out Private.

"Run my son," said Skipper. "Run..."

Skipper feel to the ground, he wasn't moving at all...he was dead. Private didn't want to believe it, however. He kept trying to find a way to break in and take his father out. Doris has to pull him away, but his just couldn't stop, crying so much from the lost of his father.

"Private!" yelled Doris. "Private, we have to go now!"

"Not without my dad!" he yelled. "We can still save him!"

"He's gone! And soon we're going to be gone once these guards come after us."

Private stopped, and he went with Doris to escape. They could hear Clemson's men coming though the door and gunning the place. Doris led Private to a manhole that led to an underground tunnel. Down were a few other scientist that were able to make it out alive, and now it was up to Private to lead them to safety.

"So where do we go from here?" Private asked Doris.

Doris looked to him and said, "I know a place that we can go. We have to get through these tunnels, but they are difficult and dangerous to get through. And almost everyone here is too injured to lead. Everyone except you. You must be the one to lead us out."

"Me?" Private asked.

"Yes you. Your the only one here with any combat experience, that we lack. Best get your weapons out. The local wildlife keep getting in and I'm sure you know how dangerous they are. Also keep your ears open for ghouls. They can be just as bad or worse," Doris said seriously.

Private rolled his eyes, but did just that. He stood at the front of the group and pulled out a pistol. They didn't get far, before they felt a tremor.

"Oh no. We need to hurry and get out of here. It feels like the place can come down at any second," Doris said.

Private nodded and increased his speed. He walked as quickly as he could, but as they rounded a corner they came to a closed metal door. Private placed his ear hole to the door and heard some hissing on the other side. Sounded like ghouls. In an instant he opened up the door and encountered two ghouls. He turned and fired on one, taking out it's head. The second one took a few more shots, but it too dropped. He took a breath of relief and wanted to rest a moment, but knew they didn't have time.

They continued along and he came to a door that he tried to open, but it was sealed.

"It's locked. I can open it, but you'll have to give me a minute," said Doris.

Private nodded and she walked over to a nearby terminal. After a minute or two, the power surged and door opened up. But as it opened up, they were met with a nasty surprise. Two of Clemson's men were waiting inside and they opened fire on the group which then proceeded to take cover.

"Aww crap. What do we do?" asked Private.

Doris held open her hand and handed Private a grenade.

"Where did you get-," Private said.

"Found it on one of the ghouls back there," she said cutting him off.

Private nodded and took the grenade, removed the pin and threw it into the room. The explosion came as well as the men's screams. The group got up and kept moving. Back down the tunnel where they had come from, they heard the sound of rocks coming down and some crashing.

"We need to keep moving," Private said to himself.

The proceeded through the room and into another side tunnel. Here they encountered a feral ghoul that Private took care of in one shot. They soon came to another door and proceeded through. They then came to some stairs and proceed up the way, only to encounter one of Clemson's men. Private merely had to knock him over, remove his helmet, and planted a bullet in his head. After that he gathered what ammo the guy had and continued.

At this point the only things they were finding were dead ghoul after dead ghoul. They searched each one to get as many items as possible. Be it bottle caps or ammo. Anything was useful.

"With the vast amount of ghouls here, we must be getting close," said Doris.

They came a final metal door with a switch right next to it. Private pushed the button and on the other side was another armored combatant who then proceeded to raise his flamethrower at the group, but when he saw Doris he lowered it.

"Go! Just keep moving," he said.

Private nodded and led the group through another stretch of tunnel. Up ahead they finally saw what they were looking for. A ladder leading outside.

"Everyone up. Up now," said Private and everyone climbed up.

Private looked up and climbed out as well. He had done it. He got everyone out alive.

"I got them out dad. We can still do it. For you," he said as he reached the outside.

Once he got out, he looked up and saw familiar faces he's seen before. Or in this case, familiar helmets because this tunnel led them to the Brotherhood of Steel's headquarters.


End file.
